Standing At This Bridge
by SJAR-03
Summary: Gabi why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?" He asked shocked."I didn't want to pull you into this." She said "Well i could have helped you." He said softly. He gave a sigh."So how bad did he hurt you?"


She hugged her coat to herself.  
It was a cold, damp night and yet here she was standing by the bridge waiting for him to show up.

She watched the water rush under the bridge wondering to herself if anyone would care about her and where she was at 2 in the morning.  
How did she get to this point?  
Wondering if anyone even cared about her or where she was.  
She used to always know that she'd have a group of friends to go to to help her.  
But not now because he made her push them all away. He shut her out from everyone.

She was pulled out of her deep thought by foot steps on the wet pavement.  
''Jake?'' She called out, not seeing anyone.  
''Gabi.'' Said a voice that she actually wanted to hear from so long.  
She saw the person when they stepped into the light provided by the street light.  
''What are you doing here?'' She asked.

Why was she being so nasty to him?  
''We haven't talked in a while. I was worried. So I was kind of keeping on eye on you. Tonight I called Taylor because I wanted to talk to you and she told me some places that you go these days. This was one of them.'' He explained.

''So what were you doing? Watching me or something?'' She asked, trying to pretend that she was disgusted when she very touched that he cared about her.

''I was worried about you...'' He said simply.

''You don't have to worry about me Troy.'' She said. ''I have Jake you know.'' She regretted saying that.  
''Jake doesn't always seem to be there for you.'' He said.  
''What do you mean?'' She asked suspicoiusly.  
''I saw him last week leaving a bar with another girl. And then last night I saw him leaving the football game the same one...'' He said. He hated having to tell her this.

She began to weep silently.  
He walked closer to her and put a comforting arm around her.  
''How did we get here Gabi?'' Troy said, finally asking the question he wanted to ask for weeks now.  
''Jake Bongerot happened to us.'' Gabi said. ''You know I never even liked him?''  
''Then why were you even with him?'' Troy asked her.

She didn't want to tell him the actual reason but knew she had to be honest with him tonight.  
''After we broke up I wanted to make you jealous, and so I hooked up with Jake. I was going to break up with him after a week or so but then when I tried to hint to him he..'' She didn't want to have to say this part.  
''He what Gabi?'' He asked her, trying to look into her eyes.  
He say that she was scared.  
''You can tell me Gabi...'' He said run his hand up and down her back.  
''He started get abusive.'' She admitted.

Troy stood up start as he clenched his jaw and balled his fist up.  
He gave a fustrated yell and looked up to the sky.  
''Troy?'' Gabi said shaking.  
''Gabi, why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?'' He asked shocked.  
''I didn't want to pull you in this.'' She said.  
''Well i could have helped you...'' He said softly

She gave a sigh.  
''How bad did he hurt you?'' He asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
She relecualanty turned around and pulled her sweater up to show a purple and black bruise going up her back.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

''Troy. It's alright.'' She said trying to make him feel better.

''It's not alright Gabi.'' He found himself shouting those words to her.  
''Troy yoor not god! You can't help averyone, or stop everything.'' She yelled back to him.  
''Yeah well I should have been able to stop this Gabriella!'' He yelled as his eyes brimmed with tears.

''Troy. Come here.'' SHe said as she held her arms out for him.  
They stood there at the foot of the bridge and held each toher, silently weeping for letting everything come down to this point.

''I am sorry this had to happen to you Gabi.'' He said as he drew back from the hug.  
''Hey. You gotta go there to come back right?'' She said smiling through her tears.  
He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.  
''Your amazing Gabi.''

She muttered a soft thanks.

''So how about you come and stay the night at my house?'' He suggested. ''Taylor told me that your mom is away on a business trip and stuff, and I don't want you to be by yourself tonight.''  
She nodded her head yes.

So he edged closer to her and took her hand for the walk to his house.  
They turned to leave when they heard a yell of command from the other end of the bridge.  
They both whipped around at the voice.

''Jake.'' Troy said his name in disgust as Jake began to walk towards them.  
''What are you doing out at night with Bolton, there Gabi?'' He asked her.  
Gabi was about to say something when Troy stepped in for her.  
''I don't think thats any of your business Bongerot.'' Troy said.  
''And why not Bolton?'' He asked ad the conversation grew more intense.  
"Because your not her boyfriend anymore asshole.''

Jake was obviously pissed at what Troy said.  
He balled his fist up and went to try and throw a punch at Troy.  
But Troy was much to quick for him and he blocked his punch, and came back with a much stronger one landing it square on his jaw bone.

Jake let out a moan that said he was in alot of pain and he fell onto the cold, damp pavement.  
''Don't you ever come near Gabi again because if you do I swear to god I.WILL.KILL.YOU.'' Troy said as he spat at Jake he laid on the ground tossing and turning.

He turned to see Gabi staring at him in utter shock.  
''It's done Gabi. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow we can go to the police station and tell them about Jake.'' Troy said loud enough for Jake to hear.

The 2 again rejoined hands and set off down the dark streets leaving a man laying there in utter pain.

Troy opened the front door of his home and began to flick some lights on as Gabi slipped her shoes off her feet.  
''My parents aren't home tonight. They went to a party so don't worry. We won't have to explain this to them...yet.'' He said flashing her a smile.  
She smiled back at him.  
He was a great guy.

''you can were these.'' Troy said as he walked out of his closet with a pair of checkered boxers and a Detroit Piston's t-shirt.  
She took the clothes from him and walked across the hall to the bathroom and changed.

When she re-enetered the room Troy was standing looking out of his bed room window in a pair of pajama pants.  
''Troy.'' SHe said.  
He turned his body around.  
Are you okay?'' She asked him.  
''Of course I am. I'm with you.'' He whispered as their bodies drew close to each other.

He put his arms around her waist and swiftly picked her up bridal style.  
She gave a giggle as he carried her all the way down the stairs and set her down in his lap as they sat on the couch.

He grabbed the blanket that was drooped down the back and put it over the 2 of them.  
''Thanks for this Troy...'' Gabi said after a few moments.  
''Gabi. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that.''  
She nodded her head. ''I do now.'' She said.

''Your like my hero, Troy.'' She said.  
'Well I'm honoured.'' He said as their faces grew close together.  
Their lips drew together and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

''I don't even know why we broke up in the first place.'' Said Troy.


End file.
